


Excellent Taste

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Excellent Taste

**Title:** Excellent Taste  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley (Severus Snape/Harry Potter implied)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #42: Taste  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Harry has a good idea.

  
~

Excellent Taste

~

“You’ve very good taste,” Harry said unexpectedly.

Neville looked up, startled. “Huh?”

Harry grinned. “Bill’s a great guy; smart, honest and not bad looking.”

Neville blushed.

“I’ve seen how you look at him,” Harry continued. “You should do something about it.”

“Like what? He’s a world-class Curse-Breaker and I’m just an Herbologist.”

Harry shrugged. “I snagged a world-class Potions master and war hero. Trust me, if I can date Severus, you can talk to Bill.” He smiled mischievously. “Here’s your opportunity.”

As Neville looked up into Bill’s face all he could think was how he longed to taste those lips.

~


End file.
